drunk together
by UnleashedSouls
Summary: Emma and regina are not together but are seeing Archie 'cause they want to be better parents. Archie tells them to have a 'girls night', but they just get drunk together instead. (SwanQueen. I have dyslexia so i'm sorry for my grammar, it's bad! English is not my mother tongue so yeah.. sorry for the errors!)
1. Chapter 1

Drunk together

* * *

 **Hey guys, just something that came to mind!**  
 **i'm sorry about my grammar.. i have dyslexia so yes it's bad, and yes i know about that so.. sorry all mistakes are mine.**

 **characters are not mine!**

 **enjoy and let me know what you think**

* * *

 _chapter one_

"You know" regina says as she takes another sip from her bottle of wine.

"No what?" Emma giggles as she takes her own bottle of wine and took a sip as well.

"You hair is so beautiful" Regina says.

Moving of off the cough she was sitting on. To the fireplace where emma was laying on some pillows.

Emma sits up a bit and the two, very drunk, woman where facing each other.

Regina put the bottle down next to her and reached out and tangled both her hands in the blonde locks. Moving her hands slowly through it.

Emma closes her eyes with a smile and hummus softly. Emma leans forward till there foreheads lean against each other. Smiling emma opens her eyes.

Regina smiles as her hands move slowly up and down Emma's skull. Loving the feeling of the soft hair between her fingers.

"Regina" emma whispers.

"Yes" Regina whispers back.

"Even though we might be a little drunk" emma says, both woman lock eyes and laughed out loud.

"Maybe a little yes" regina giggles

"I do have to tell you, you're an amazing woman" emma says seriously as she puts their foreheads back together again.

"Let's record this because tomorrow we will never remember this" regina grins.

"Good point" emma smiles.

Both woman lay now on their bellies in frond of the fireplace. Facing the fireplace because both their phone where placed there. Now Their phones are out and they are recording.

"As i was saying" emma smiles. To which Regina giggles. "Regina here" emma points at the brunette. "Is the most amazing woman ever. She's the mother of my son. An amazing inspiration for everyone... And" emma stops and looks at the brunette. She puts her forehead against Regina's temple. "You're the most beautiful woman i have ever seen in my whole life, of all the worlds and all the realms" emma says and kisses Regina's temple.

Regina slowly smiles and she can feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Giggling she turns her head, their lips now only a couple of centimeters away but both woman where looking deeply into each other's eyes. "Thank you" Regina said seriously.

"It's true" emma smiles. She leans in and kisses the brunette's cheek, but the corner of their lips met too.

Regina gasps softly, emma leaned in so fast. The moment Emma's lips met her cheek, and the corner of her lips, Regina closed her eyes and her lips kissed the corner of Emma's lips back.

As emma pulls back, the woman stair in each other's eyes for a moment. Then they burst out of laugher.

"You kissed me!" Regina laughs loud.

"I kissed your cheek you kissed me!" Emma laughs with her.

Both woman crying from laugher. Emma rolls on her back on the floor and holds her belly.

"You did not. You kissed this" Regina points at the corner of her lips. "Corner or my lips" she smirks as her laughter has died down a bit. "You have my lipstick on that" Regina points at the right corner of Emma's lips. "Part of your lips"

"How does it look?" Emma asks as she show Regina her lips in a duck face.

"Reticules" she smirks.

"And you moved, by the way" emma giggles

"So what are you saying miss Swan?" Regina asks. "You don't want to kiss me?"

Regina was sitting up and emma was still on the ground. Emma stopped with giggling the second she saw Regina being serious and saw a hint of... Sadness in her eyes?

Emma cleared her throat. She moves to Regina and sits on her legs. Emma didn't say anything, she just looked into the big brown eyes. Emma moved her right hand (because the camera was at their left) and softly placed it on Regina's cheek.

Regina closed her eyes the moment the blondes hand made contact with her skin. Regina hummus, her hand is so soft. She opens her eyes again and sees emma looking at her, her eyes, her own hand on her cheek, then her lips. Regina gasps softly and her lips open a bit. "Emma?" She whispers.

"Hmm?" Emma asks while looking at Regina's lips. Slowly moving a bit closer, looking back into those brown eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Regina asks

Emma only nods. "Is that okay?" She asks

Now Regina is the one who nods. She breaths a little harder.

"What's wrong" emma asks when she hears Regina breath harder. Now their lips where only about two centimeters apart.

"Nothing. I waited for this" Regina confesses.

A smile came onto Emma's face. "Me too" she smiles and ghosts their lips together.

Regina sucks in a breath, and a second later she feels Emma's lips pressed onto hers. Emma's hand still on her cheek.

The kiss was slow. Their lips moving together, not even moving a lot. Emma pulls back after a couple of moments. "You're lips taste good" she smirks.

Regina laughs and throws her arms around Emma's neck. Leaning forward and kissing emma again.

Emma losses her balance and falls backwards, with Regina on top of her. Her arms go around the brunette's waist and holds her tight.

The kiss was sweet and fun. Both kissing the other with a smile. The kiss was just lips dancing with each other till Regina pushed her tongue into Emma's mouth. Then the kiss became a battle for dominance.

Emma pushed Regina's tongue back in her mouth and her own tongue into Regina's mouth as well. Emma grabs Regina's ass and squeezes it, earning a moan from the older woman. Letting out a moan of herself as respond.

Regina pulled back, now seeing that she was on top of the other woman. Smiling she packs the blondes lips before getting of off the sheriff.

Smiling emma sits up as well, notices the phones where still recording. "Um yeah" emma says looking into the two cameras of the phones.

"And that" Regina smirks, leaning into Emma's side. "Is how you kiss the woman you have a crush on"

Emma smiles and puts her arm around the mayors shoulder. Turning and kissing her temple. "Yes learn from that all you young people" emma giggles.

Regina giggles too and wraps her arms around the blonds waist. Her head buried in Emma's neck. "Don't leave tonight" she mumbles in Emma's neck.

"Well, I happen to like cuddling" emma smiles kissing the top of Regina's head.

Regina looks up with a smile, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the blondes lips. "Alright, i think i'm drunk enough to pass out" she laughs

"We had almost 3 bottles of wine each" emma giggles. "I could sleep here"

"My bed will be better i think" Regina smirks and tries to raise an eyebrow but failing miserably.

Emma laughs and pressing another kiss to the woman's lips. "Anywhere is good for me, as long as you're there" emma says ghosting her lips and ending the sentence with a wink.

Regina giggles again and leans in again. Kissing the blond with a smile. "Come on savor" she says and gets up. Almost falling down again.

Giggling emma gets up as well. "By the way, you look pretty hot in that dress" she tells the mayor with a grin.

"Why thank you" Regina says and spins around for emma to see.

"Yeah, you're hot alright" emma smiles. Taking the mayor by the hips, pressing their bodies again each other and kissing Regina's arms around her neck. Both woman moaning as their tongues glide together.

Only after a short moment they pull back. "I need to lay down" Regina says as she closes her eyes with a painful look.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks as she pushed her towards the stairs.

"Yeah I just need to lay down, headache" Regina says. As she takes her arms back from behind Emma's neck and turns around to the stairs.

"Okay" emma says and holds regina by the waist and leads her up the stairs.

"Oh! The phones" regina says as they are halfway up the stairs.

"Oh, i'll get them" emma says and runs down stairs, only to fall the last two steps down and lands on her knees. "Auw" she yelps.

Regina laughs hard and almost falls down as well, thankfully grabbing the railing before falling down.

"I'm alright" emma says and gets up. Walking back to the fireplace and taking both phones. Stopping the recording and putting the phones in her pocket and walking back to the stairs where Regina was still waiting for her.

Regina smiles sweetly as Emma walks back up the stairs to her. Wrapping her arms around the blondes waist again and walking further up the stairs. Feeling Emma's arm around her shoulder, as Regina leads them to her bedroom.

"Do you have anything to sleep in for me?" Emma asks as she stands in the pretty big bedroom. A beautiful big, big bed.

"Yes, um.. Where is my closet?"

Regina asks, looking around the room.

"Um.." Emma looks around too. "No closet" she says and walks to a door.

She opens it, "I did find the bathroom!" She yells as she has her head throw the door.

"Oh! Thats good!" Regina giggles.

Emma pulls her head out of the doorway and closes the bathroom door. She walks past Regina to an other door. She opens it fully. "Found it!" She yells.

"Im right here sheriff, no need to yell" Regina says as she stands right behind emma, making the blonde gasp and turn around. Regina giggles, "surprise" she whispered and wraps her arms around Emma's neck.

"Oe, i like the surprise" emma smiles and wraps her arms around Regina's waist, pulling her in and kissing her.

"Hmmm" came from Regina before she pulls back.

"You can surprise me like that anytime" emma smirks. Leaning in and kissing Regina again.

Regina pulls back with a grin and looks at the closet. "What did you need again?"

"Pj's" emma giggles.

"Right" Regina smirks and let go of Emma's neck. Swaying her ass a little more when she walks to the pajama's. She takes out a blue sick set and throws them at emma.

Emma didn't see the pj's come flying to her head as she was staring at Regina's ass. "Oef" she says as all of the sudden her view went dark. "What happened?" She asks.

Regina laughs loud at what happened. "Where you staring at my ass miss Swan?" Regina asks in her most sexy voice. Walking towards emma and taking the pj's of off her head.

"Oh there you are" emma smiles. Grabbing the mayor by the hips and pushing her up against the wall, hearing Regina gasp loud. "So what if i was?" Emma asks as she pushed their lips together. Pushing her tongue past the other woman's lips. Pressing her body hard up again Regina's.

Regina moans loud. Trying to fight the tongue in her mouth, but it felt to good. Moaning again louder as emma pushed herself more again her. Her arms went around the blondes neck and hold her close.

Air was needed soon so emma pulls back and kisses Regina's jaw. "Cause your ass is fucking beautiful." She moan as she moves to kiss Regina's neck. " _You_ are so" she sucks on Regina's neck hard, hearing a moan rip through the brunette's throat. Emma pulled back from sucking her neck.

Regina whimpers as emma stops sucking her neck.

"Fucking" emma bit the her neck hard, and Regina hiss from pain and pleasure.

now was licked the her neck and Regina moans loud. "Beautiful" emma says and Regina moans loud and feels emma licks her neck again.

Emma smiles at Regina's response. Kissing her neck a couple of times before moving back and kissing her lips. Pulling back and looking into the brown eyes.

"So are you dear, so are you" Regina smiles and pressed a lazy kiss on Emma's lips. "Come on, lets go to bed" Regina says and pushes emma slowly away and walks into the bedroom.

Emma takes the pj's and walks to the bathroom she found a moment ago. Closing the door and changed into the blue silk pj's. The pants where a little short cause Regina was shorter then she is. But the fabric feels so nice.

Walking into the bedroom with her cloth, she sees Regina already laying in bed with her head towards the bathroom, in black silk pj's.

Emma took the phones out of the pocket of her jeans and dropped her clothes on the floor. Putting Regina's phone on the nightstand. Emma crawls into bed next to Regina. The way that Regina was laying gave emma a perfect view to the hickey that was forming that emma gave her. Smirking emma pushed the record button again and films Regina's neck.

Turning the camera towards herself and she giggles a bit.

She turns the camera towards Regina again only now the woman's eyes where open. Emma shocks and falls backwards of off the bed with a yelp.

Regina laughs loud. Pushed her head over the edge of the bed so she could see emma. "Filming people without their knowledge isn't nice dear" regina smirks at emma.

"Oh, so that means i have to delete all the videos that I took of your ass?"

Emma asks seriously, still filming the whole thing.

Regina gasps and looks at Emma with her mouth ajar. "What?" Now Regina is in shock.

Emma began laughing loud. "Oh my god your face" emma laughs. "I'm just kidding" emma laughs.

Regina narrows her eyes and throws a pillow to Emma's head! "No funny" she says and goes lay back down with her back towards the blonde.

Emma sits back up and sees Regina back in the bed. She gets back up and crawls into bed as well. "I'm sorry that wasn't funny" emma says as she lays close to regina.

Regina turns around and sees Emma still has the phone in her hand. She sighs, "no it wasn't" she whispers.

"I'm sorry gina" emma says and went in to hug the other woman. Feeling Regina hug her back, emma kissed the brunette's cheek.

Regina pulls back and pushed emma softly for her to lay down. She took the phone and set it on the nightstand so it could stand on his own bit still film the two woman.

Regina lays down on Emma's chest and instantly feels Emma's arm wrapped around her. "Leopold always used to do that" she whispers.

"Do what?" Emma whispers back as she moved one hand and tangled it in the brown hair. Slowly moving her hand through the soft hair.

"Stair at my ass." Regina sights. "Like that was the only thing he wanted" she says sadly.

"Hey" emma says and puts two fingers underneath Regina's chin and made her look up. "Thats not what i want okay" emma says and leans in to kiss to mayor. "You are beautiful. You. All of you okay?" Emma smiles and kisses her again. "And your boobs are nice too, not just your ass" emma winks.

Regina laughs, smiling a little. "Thank you" she says and kisses emma again. "Emma"

"Yes?" She asks and moved her hand through the brown hair again, and again.

"You're wonderful" Regina smiles and presses another kiss to the pink lips.

Pulling back and laying her head back on Emma's chest.

"Thank you" emma smiles. Kissing the top of Regina's head. Looking at the phone and taking it of off the nightstand and stop the recording. She puts it back on the nightstand and turned the lights off with a flick of her wrist. "Goodnight gina" she whispers and moved her hands through the older woman's hair one more time.

"Goodnight em" Regina whispers and kisses emma neck, the part she could reach without moving.

Tonight both woman went to sleep with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Drunk together

* * *

hey guys,

thankyou so much for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Regina woke up from the heat. It was so worm. She slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is blond messy hair. Feeling two strong female arms wrapped around her, one on her lower back and one on her hips. She groans loud as she feels her head pounding loudly.

Emma woke up from a sound. Opening her eyes she feels a weight on top of her. She wants to stretch but the weight on top of her made it hard.

"Emma?"

Emma halts her moves. She looks down and sees Regina staring at her. "What happened?" Emma asks. She was in blue silk pj's, probably Regina's and she was holding Regina pretty tightly.

"I don't really remember" Regina says as she lays her head back down Emma's chest. Normally she would run to the other end of the room if she would ever wake up like this, but she was actually pretty convertible this way, and she could always use the excuse of having a hangover for this.

"Me neither, all I remember was coming here and we went to drinking or something. Because Archie told us to" emma says with a smile laying her head back down the pillow and holding regina close again.

"I have a horrible headache so I'm pretty sure we drank a lot" Regina says.

"Yeah me too" Emma smirks. Looking at the nightstand she sees her phone next to Regina's. Moving to get her phone of off the nightstand, she goes straight to 'videos'. "Yeah I have two new new videos from last night so at least we did that.

"Yeah I guess so" Regina says and looks back up at emma.

Emma puts her phone down next to Her and Regina. The brunette had her eyes narrowed at her, "what?" Emma asks.

"Is that my lipstick on your lips?" Regina asks a bit in shock.

Emma took her phone and put on her camera. "I think so. Now I'm really curious what happened last night" Emma smirks.

"What time is it?" Regina asks.

"Um, 11" Emma answers

"Then I guess we find out soon enough" Regina says as she got out of bed. "Hurry up we need to be at Archie's in an hour" Regina says as she starts picking up the clothing from the floor.

"Ughhh" Emma groans. "Fine. I'm gonna go home and shower and I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay, don't be late" Regina says as she stands at the foot of the bed.

"I won't" emma says and was moving to leave the room.

"Emma"

Emma turns around and sees Regina standing with her cloths in her hand and a small smile on her face. "Forgetting something?"

Emma looks down and sees she's still wearing her pj's. Letting out a laugh she walks back to the brunette. "Well I guess last night wasn't a nightmare"

"I guess so too. Otherwise we wouldn't have woke up in my bed" Regina smiles.

"Yeah" Emma smirks and takes her clothes from Regina's hands. "Thanks" she smiles and walks to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her and stars to undress and puts on the clothing she was wearing yesterday. When she was fully dressed, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. There a heart drawing on the mirror in red lipstick. Emma laughed out loud and walks out of the bathroom. "Well, I guess we had a good time together yesterday. Emma smirks leaning against the doorframe.

Regina narrowed her eyes again. "Why?" she asks. Emma nods her head to inside the bathroom. She walks towards the bathroom, putting the cloths on the bed she had picked out for today. Walking passed the blonde into the bathroom and looking around. Stopping as she sees the heard drawn onto the mirror in her lipstick. Turning around, looking angry at Emma.

"Hey! We don't even know if I did this or you" Emma says with her hands up in front of her as defence.

"I would never ruin my lipstick like that" Regina says in her defence.

"You where drunk" Emma says with a grin. "You don't know that" she says and stands up straight.

"I know I would ruin my lipstick like that" Regina says and walks a bit closer to the blonde, and points at the mirror behind her.

"Alright well, maybe I did that" Emma says looking at the heard. "But then you have to say.. I do draw a pretty damn good heard when I'm drunk." Emma smiles. She looks back at Regina who looks pretty damn angry. "Alright well I'd better go now then" she awkwardly smiles.

"Yes you'd better" Regina says angry. Folding her arms over each other on her chest.

"Yeah okay" Emma says and leans in and kisses Regina on the lips, just a quick pack and then moves away. She walks to pick up her phone and walks out off the bedroom and closes the door behind her. Standing still for a moment. "Did I just kiss her?" Emma whispers to herself. Smiling she walks down the stairs to leave for her own apartment.

Regina just stud there. Her eyes widened and her mouth ajar. After a moment she closes her mouth and a small smile came to her lips. Her right hand softly touches her lips, and an bigger smile came to her face. Without saying anything she walks back into the bedroom and takes her clothing for the day of off the bed. Biting her lower lip she walks back into the bathroom. Hearing the front door downstairs close.

-SQSQSQ-

Regina knocks on Archie's door. Within a second the door opens and the red headed man opens the door. "Regina, come in" he says.

"Thank you" Regina answers and moves towards the couch. She takes her jacked off and puts in over the arm part of the cough and sits down.

"Would you like something to drink?" Archie asks.

"No thank you" Regina smiles.

"Alright" Archie says and moves to sit in his chair.

Regina sighs and looks at the time. Putting her hand on her forehead, she took a couple of aspires but this headache was still killing her.

There was anther knock on the door. Archie moves to the door and when he opens it, the blonde sheriff was standing there. "Emma, come in" he smiles and moves aside.

"Thanks" Emma smiles and walks inside. Taking her jacked off and puts in on the desk chair no one was sitting on. And moves to sit on the cough next to Regina. She was sitting on the other side of the cough but the cough was made for two people, so they are still pretty close to each other.. Not that Emma was complaining.

Archie closes the door "would you like something to drink Emma?" Archie asks.

"No thank you I'm good." Emma smiles and nods.

Archie nods and moves to sit in his chair opposite the two women. "So" Archie starts. "How did things go last night?" he asks. "Did you have the 'girls night' I told you to do?"

Emma bit her lower lip and looked at Regina.

Regina took a deep breath and looked at Emma.

"We don't really remember.." emma says. "I think we had to much to drink last night"

"Okay." Archie says. "Tell me about this morning then" he asks Regina.

"Oh um" Regina looks down at her hands and clears her throat. "Well, I woke up kind of on top of emma. She had um…" she looks up at Archie and sees that he is listing carefully. "She had her arms wrapped around me. And we both don't remember what happened but we did record something" Regina says and looks down at her hands again.

"Alright, so you had something to drink then?" Archie asks.

"Well, yeah" Emma laughs a bit.

"What happened after you woke-" Archie asks only to be interrupted

"Emma kissed me" Regina blurs out. Holding her breath looking like a deer in the headlights at Archie.

"Really?" Archie looks surprised. "When did this happen?" he asks, looking at both woman.

"When I left this morning" Emma says, looking at her hands.

"Did that bother you?" Archie asks Regina.

Regina took a moment to think about it. "Not really, I was just surprised." She says.

"When we woke up," Emma starts, as Regina wasn't going to say more. "Regina saw that I had lipstick on my lips. Her lipstick" she says a bit awkward.

"well, you have come a long way from when you first met" Archie smiles.

"it just happen. I don't even know why I just, it just happened okay" emma says with a sigh.

"Can we just watch the recording so we can see what happened last night?" Regina asks as she sighs.

Archie nods, "alright" he says and asks for the recording.

Emma gives Archie her phone and he connects the phone to the TV that hangs on the wall on their left. The side Emma was sitting closes too. The TV was just in between the cough and the Archie's chair.

Archie clicks on the first clip that was from last night.

Emma could hear Regina suck in a breath and Emma her self; well you could say her heart was pounding like it would want to run out of her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drunk together**

 **Chapter 3**

hey guys,

so im sorry it took so long.. my laptop broke down so yeah.. ugh!  
but here it is! yayaya hope you enjoy! pls review, it would make my day!

also, thankyou to my Beta 'Lacepriest', you are awesome!

* * *

Regina sucks in a breath as the video starts to play and she sees herself lying on her belly to the left of the screen and Emma lying to the right, next to her.

* * *

 _"As I was saying," Emma smiles. To which Regina giggles. "Regina here." Emma points to the brunette. "Is the most amazing woman ever._

* * *

Regina tries not to show the smile that is playing on her lips at hearing herself giggle to something Emma said. She looks like she is having a good time with the savior.

* * *

" _She's the mother of my son. An amazing inspiration for everyone... And," Emma stops and gazes at the brunette. She puts her forehead against Regina's temple. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life, in all the worlds and all the realms." Emma declares and kisses Regina's temple._

* * *

Regina sucks in a breath. ' _What did she just say? No, she must have heard it wrong.'_ Regina thinks.

Archie stops the video. "Alright lets start with that". He takes the paper and pen back in his hand. The two women just sit there, saying nothing. Not daring to look at one another.

"Emma?" Archie asks

"Yes?"

"How do you feel when you see this?"

" _Um_." Emma hums as she looks at her hands, playing with the sleeve of her shirt. "Well I was drunk..." She says slowly. "But _um_..." She side glances at Regina and sees that the brunette is holding her breath. "It's true." She confirms softly.

Emma sees Regina let out a breath from the corner of her eyes and she looks up a bit. She sees Archie smiling softly at her and Regina is looking at her with gentle eyes. Emma smiles back, not saying anything else.

"Alright," Archie moves on and presses the play button again.

* * *

 _Regina slowly smiles and they can see a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Giggling she turns her head, their lips now barely an inch away but both woman where looking deeply into each other's eyes. "Thank you." Regina says seriously._

 _"It's true." Emma leans in and moves her head a bit and kisses the brunette's cheek, but also catching the corner of her lips, too._

* * *

The eyes of both women were locked on the screen, both sucking in a soft breath, Regina's mouth falling open a bit.

* * *

 _They hear Regina gasps softly and see the mayor close her eyes and move in as her lips kiss the corner of Emma's lips back. As Emma pulls away, the women stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Then they burst out into laugher._

 _"You kissed me!" Regina laughs out loud._

 _"I kissed your cheek, you kissed me!" Emma counters right back, laughing with her._

* * *

Emma snorts and looks behind her, seeing Regina biting her lower lip to keep from busting out into laughter. Their eyes meet for a moment and they share a smile. Both knowing it's a smile that says it is okay. Emma twists back around and looks at the screen again.

* * *

 _Both women were crying from laughing so much. Emma rolls onto her back on the floor and holds her belly._

 _"You did not. You kissed this," Regina points to the corner of her lips. "Corner of my lips." Her laughter dies down and she slips into a smirk. "You have my lipstick on that," Regina points at the right corner of Emma's lips. "Part of your lips."_

 _"How does it look?" Emma jokes as she starts making duck faces to Regina._

* * *

Emma laughs out loud. "Oh my god!" She puts her hand in front of her mouth to stop laughing louder.

* * *

 _"Ridiculous," she beams._

 _"And it was you who moved, by the way," Emma snickers._

 _"So what are you saying, Miss Swan?" Regina asks. "You don't want to kiss me?"_

* * *

Emma's laugher dies down in a second and she feels her whole body going from cold to burning in a second. ' _Damn that's hot'._ Emma thinks.

Regina is sitting practically at the edge of the couch _. Did I really say that?_ She wonders and rolls her eyes at herself. She glances at Emma, but sees the woman focusing on the images with her mouth ajar and her eyes locked on the screen.

Archie pauses the video and the two women turn to face him again. "What are your thoughts on this?"

"Did I really say that?" Regina tells Archie right away

"Do you think it was wrong to say it?" Archie asks

"It's just stupid, why would I say that... I just..." Regina sighs. "I don't make sense when I'm drunk, and I think it's stupid to say." She adds and looks down at her hands.

There is a tense silence in the room, only the sound of leather creaking when someone moved. No one spoke, until a minute later.

"I think it was kinda hot," Emma says softly, not looking up.

Regina looks at the blonde with her eyebrows raised. "Really?" She asks unimpressed.

"Yeah, really," Emma smirks while looking at Regina.

When Emma focuses directly into Regina's eyes, Regina feels something burning in the pit of her stomach, going straight down to her core. A small gasp leaves her lips. The two lock eyes, with Emma smirking at Regina, and Regina looking kind of shocked at Emma.

Archie lets the video play again, writing a few notes as reference.

* * *

 _Regina is sitting up and Emma is still on the ground. Emma stops giggling the second she sees Regina being serious._

 _Emma clears her throat. She moves closer to Regina and shifts around to sit on her legs. Emma didn't say anything; she just looks into Regina's eyes. Emma moves her right hand and softly places it on Regina's cheek._

 _Regina closes her eyes the moment the blonde's hand made contact with her skin. Regina hums; her hand is so soft. Regina pants softly and her lips open a bit. "Emma?" She whispers._

Both Emma and Regina could not take their eyes off the screen. They know what's going to happen but they just could not believe it. They'll fully believe it only when they see it.

" _Hmm?" Emma murmurs, slowly moving a bit closer, looking back into Regina's vulnerable eyes._

 _"Are you going to kiss me now?" Regina exhales._

 _Emma only nods at first. "Is that okay?" She asks._

 _Now Regina is the one who nods. She breathes a little harder._

 _"What's wrong," Emma asks when she hears Regina's breathing speed up. Now their lips are only about half an inch apart._

 _"Nothing. I've just been waiting so long for this," Regina confesses._

 _A smile forms Emma's face. "Me too." She brings Regina closer and ghosts their lips together._

* * *

Emma gasps, noticing close they are now. She holds her breath when she feels something close to her back, like something pressing against her. Then someone grabs her hand, it's a woman's hand; Regina. Emma breathes and holds the hand close.

They both just admitted they had wanted to kiss each other for a long time. And now they can't tell themselves, or each other, otherwise anymore.

* * *

 _Regina sucks in a breath and a second later Emma's lips presses onto the brunette's. Emma's hand is still on her cheek, as if to anchor her._

 _The kiss is unhurried. Their lips are moving together slowly, barely moving. Emma pulls back after a couple of moments. "Your lips taste really good." She grins._

 _Regina laughs and throws her arms around Emma's neck._

* * *

Archie stops the tape and Emma practically has her mouth reaching the floor. "Did I say that?"

Regina tries not to laugh but it doesn't work, a small chortle escapes from her mouth.

Emma turns around with a goofy smile, and both go quiet in a second.

They are still really close, like only a couple of inches away and their lips _could_ touch again. Emma licks her lips and squeezes Regina's hand.

Regina squeezes Emma's hand back. A small smile forms on her face. "Well." She says still looking at Emma. "I think we're both on same page about this." Regina grins and turns to look at Archie who also has a small smile on his face. He nods and presses play again for the video to continue.

* * *

 _Regina leans forward and kisses Emma again._

 _Emma loses her balance and falls backwards, with Regina now on top of her._

 _Right now, only two pairs of legs and Regina's ass are seen on the screen. They could hear the two women kissing. From the sounds coming from the video, it is pretty obvious they are wet open mouthed kisses._

 _Emma grabs Regina's ass and squeezes it, earning a moan from the older woman. Emma lets out a moan in response._

They hear the kissing stop briefly and then what probably sounds like one more kiss being given.

 _Regina comes back into view of the camera. A smiling Emma also comes into view as well, looking awkwardly into the lens. "Um yeah." Emma says speaking to the two phones._

 _"And that," Regina smirks, leaning playfully into Emma's side. "Is how you kiss the woman you have a crush on."_

* * *

Emma who had been sitting with her jaw all the way to the floor, now laughs out loud. "Yeah." She agrees as she turns to Regina behind her, who just has her head buried in the free hand that isn't holding Emma's.

Regina looks up to glare at Emma, rolls her eyes and turns her focus back to the screen.

* * *

 _Emma smiles and puts her arm around the mayor's shoulder, turning and kissing her temple. "Yes, learn from that, all you young people." Emma giggles._

* * *

"Yes, learn from that," Regina whispers into Emma's ear, with a snicker.

Emma feels heat rushing through her body, affected by the breathy words. ' _Damn, why is this woman so hot?_ ' She asks herself.

* * *

 _Regina giggles too and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and buries her head in Emma's neck. "Don't leave tonight." She mumbles into Emma's skin._

 _"Well, I happen to like lots of cuddling," Emma affectionately answers, kissing the top of Regina's head._

 _Regina looks up shyly and leans in, pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips._

* * *

Emma glances behind her again with a soft smile, squeezing the brunette's hand once more for a second. Regina looks at Emma and their eyes lock, a soft smile forming on Regina's face as well, as they gaze at each other for a second. They look back to the screen when they hear Regina speaking again.

* * *

 _"Alright, I think I'm drunk enough to pass out," Regina laughs._

 _"We had almost three bottles of wine each," Emma chuckles. "I could go to sleep right here."_

 _"My bed will be better, I think," Regina smirks and tries to raise an eyebrow but fails miserably._

 _Emma laughs and presses another kiss to the woman's lips. "Anywhere is good for me, as long as you're there." Emma says ghosting her lips several times, ending the sentence with a wink._

* * *

Regina rolls her eyes at the comment, ' _always the same sappy stuff',_ she thinks.

Emma grins and feeling smug, mentally pats herself on the back, ' _smooth, Swan'_.

* * *

 _Regina giggles again and leans in once more, kissing the blonde with a smile. "Come on, Savior." She says and gets up, almost falling down again._

 _Chuckling, Emma gets up as well. "By the way, you look pretty hot in that dress." She tells the mayor with a grin._

* * *

Emma groans and buries her face in her hand. Regina just sits there looking satisfied.

* * *

 _"Why thank you," Regina replies and spins around for Emma to see._

 _"Yeah, you're hot alright," Emma leers, taking a good look at the mayor's body. Regina's arms wrap around Emma's neck. Both woman moan as their tongues glide together._

 _Only after a short moment they pull back. "I need to lie down." Regina warns as she closes her eyes with a painful look._

 _"Are you okay?" Emma asks as she guides her towards the stairs._

 _Both women walk off screen but their voices are still heard._

 _"Yeah, I just need to lay down, headache," Regina responds._

 _"Okay," Emma answers._

 _"Oh! The phones."_

They hear Regina cry out.

 _"Right, I'll go get them," Emma says._

 _They can hear her running down the stairs. Then there was a loud noise._

 _"Ow!" Emma yelps._

 _And the only thing they hear after that is the brunette laughing out loud._

 _"I'm alright," Emma grumbles. Emma looks at the screen. She takes the phones, letting one fall out of her hands, and picking it up again._

The recording suddenly stops.

* * *

Emma and Regina look at each other with matching grins.

Archie watches them with a small smile. "How long have you two been coming to me for... you to get along?" Archie asks.

" _Um_ , I think about a year and a half," Emma replies.

"And when did you realize that you liked each other?" He directs, holding his pen ready. Both say nothing. And it looks like they aren't going to say something unless they are prompted. "Regina?"

"Oh," Regina looks up. " _Um,_ I think… I don't know. I know I always thought she was good looking."

Slowly, a smile comes to Emma's face.

"Emma. What about you?" Archie asks, resettling his glasses.

"Oh, well that's easy," Emma answers with a serious face.

Regina looks at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. Archie looks kind of surprised as well. "And would you like to share that?"

Emma's smile lights up her face. Looking down, she notices her hand is still holding on tightly to Regina's. "The first, no the second time I saw her." Emma speaks softly.

"Why not the first time?" Archie quizzes.

"Cause she was being a total snarky bitch." Emma laughs.

Regina raises an eyebrow and slaps Emma across the arm with her free hand. "So not true. I invited you inside and offered you a drink."

"Yeah, a drink that knocked me out and made me drive into the 'Storybrooke' sign," Emma argues with a smirk.

"When was the second time you two saw each other?" Archie continues.

"When I was in jail the morning after that happened. She came walking into the station, all sexy and stuff. Still a bitch though, but nicer cause I could help her find Henry." Emma gloats and looks down at their joined hands again.

"Anything you want to add to that Regina?" Archie shifts his attention to her.

"I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you," Regina tells her shyly, also looking down at their connected hands.

"I think this is good enough for today," Archie states and puts his paper and pen away. "Thank you both for coming here." Archie smiles and leans back in his chair.

"Yeah of course, no problem," Emma says and squeezes Regina's hand again.

Regina looks at the sheriff. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. "When is our next appointment?" Regina asks, looking back at Archie.

"There won't be a next appointment for you together." Archie announces.

"What?" Emma questions.

"When you both came to me and asked for sessions to get along better, I said yes of course." He smiles. "Now that you _do_ get along better, you don't need to see me at the same time anymore."

"So what's next then?" Regina asks.

"You can always come back to me, but I think you should try to make your way without me first." Archie explains.

"Alright," Emma agrees and stands up from the couch, still holding onto Regina's hand.

Regina was pulled up off the couch by the hand that was still holding Emma's. "We'll let you know then, if we want to come back." She tells Archie.

"Of course," he accepts and walks to the door to open it for them. "Have a great rest of the day." He smiles.

"Thanks Archie, you too," Emma nods as she grabs her jacket from the coat rack by the door and puts it on, finally letting go of Regina's hand.

Regina puts her jacket on as well, feeling a bit sad when Emma let go of her hand. "Thank you." She smiles softly and walks out the door and down the stairs.

Emma walks out too after Regina, smiling at Archie as she does. She walks down the stairs of the building and sees the brunette waiting for her outside. Emma sighs as she steps outside, _fresh air,_ she thinks with a smile.

Regina waits for Emma to catch up to her. Standing with her back to the door of the building, Regina hears the other woman take a breath as she stands behind her. "So." She says, taking a deep breath as well.

"Yeah," Emma answers, standing right behind Regina, still wanting to be close to the other woman even though she doesn't want it to be awkward. "Want to go to lunch?" She asks.

A smile comes onto Regina's face. "Yes." She nods, looking a bit behind her to see the blonde standing there. "I'd love too." She turns towards her car.

"Great." Emma beams as she puts her hand on the small of the mayor's back, with her heart in her throat from the sudden nerves. She gallantly leads the older woman towards the Benz.

Regina smiles even brighter when she feels the pressure of Emma's hand on her back. When they get to Regina's car, she turns around. She turns around way faster then she had intended to and Emma is closer to her then she expected. So fast, in fact, she loses her balance causing her to fall back into her car.

Emma moves quickly when she sees Regina turning and almost falling. Throwing her arms around the smaller woman, she gently settles her against the car. They are feet to feet, breast to breast, nose to nose.

Regina breathes; she is now sandwiched between Emma and the car. Their lips are almost touching, and their eyes lock for a second. Regina sees Emma lick her lips from the corner of her eyes. Her heart is now beating so fast, she is sure it will escape her chest any minute now.

 _'Just do it Emma, just do it'._ Emma thinks. ' _Now or never, it's a perfect moment, do it! Now, now, now!'_ She screams to herself in her head. ' _FINE'_ , she thinks, and crashes their lips together.

Regina gasps as she feels Emma's lips on hers. Her eyes close immediately, and she kisses the blonde back with everything she's got. Her arms, of their own volition, go around the sheriff's neck.

Emma smiles into the kiss as she feels Regina kissing her back. She presses the mayor a little harder into the car, earning a moan from Regina, and responding with one herself.

Their kissing is all tongue and teeth; it is messy but sweet at the same time. It is romantic with its passion but totally not romantic with its clumsiness. At this moment it is both at the same time. To them, it feels like a scene that came right out of a movie.

Emma pulls back and rests their foreheads together. Both of them are out of breath and very aware of being in public. "You want to go out with me sometime?" Emma asks as she pulls back a bit more to really look into Regina's eyes.

Regina smiles even bigger, if that was possible. "Yes, I'd love that." She glows.

"Cool," Emma smiles. And they just stand there for a moment.

"Aren't we support to get lunch or something?" Regina frowns.

"Oh, right, yeah" Emma says kind of confused. " _Um_." Emma starts and releases the other woman, taking a couple of steps back. "So Granny's?" She asks.

"Where else?" Regina smiles, and reluctantly lets go of the blonde's neck when she steps back. "See you there?" She confirms.

"Yes, for sure," Emma smirks. She turns around and gets into her car with a big smile on her face.

Regina turns around too and got into her car with probably the biggest smile on her face she has ever had.

Both women start their cars, and drive off with a smile on their face, to have a 'lunch date' at Granny's.

 **-SQSQSQS-**

Archie and Henry look from Archie's office window, watching the two woman drive off.

"Well done Henry," Archie smiles at the teenager next to him.

Henry looks at the two cars drive away, then at his hands. "Damn, I have magic." He smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

He guys,

So some of you don't understand what happened to Henry, don't worry it will all be clear after this chapter.  
This will also be the last chapter for this story!  
Also, the reason it took so long, is that i had a writers block but oh well.. Im happy it's here now! Also a big thankyou to my beta!

* * *

~5 years later~

"Mom, come on, we're gonna be late!" Henry yells from the top of the stairs.

Regina appears soon after, wearing a beautiful white gown. The top is sweet heart shaped, showing a fair amount of cleavage, and it has small straps on both sides, falling down her shoulders. The dress flatters her figure beautifully and is long enough to trail on the ground. As the brunette descends the stairs, you could see the beautiful white stilettos she wore.

Her makeup is beautifully natural, not too much, just the way she knows the blonde likes it. Her hair is up with braids and comes together in a bun typical of what she wore back in the Enchanted Forest.

Henry walks towards his mom and holds out a hand for Regina to take. Smiling, Regina takes her son's hand. The now 21 year old _boy_ looks handsome and smoking hot. His hair is long and pulled back into a ponytail because that's what's 'cool' now a days.

"Damn, Mom, you look beautiful," he compliments and hands her a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"Thank you, darling," the brunette woman smiles brightly.

Arm in arm, they walk to the fancy limo waiting out front. Henry waves away the driver and opens the door for his mother himself, closing it once he is sure the door won't catch her dress. He walks over to the other side and gets in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, but a good kind of nervous." Regina fidgets with her dress and takes in a deep breath.

Henry takes her hand. "Today is gonna be the best day of your life, Mom." He reassures her.

"It's going to be in my top three for sure." Regina laughs.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Henry looks a bit uncomfortable.

"And what is that?" The woman asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, remember that day when you and Ma like… kissed outside of Archie's office 5 years ago?"

"Yes." Regina nods, of course she remembers, and she wonders what he's thinking.

"Well, watch this," Henry smiles excitedly. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He holds his hands up in front of him, and there, hanging in the air, was a beautiful white rose. Opening his eyes, he sees the flower and smiles proudly.

Regina smiles proudly as well, taking the rose and putting it in the middle of her flower bouquet. "Well I hope this isn't the best you can do when you've had five years of practice, young man."

Henry's smile falls until his mouth was ajar. "Wha- how did yo-." A groan comes from the brunette boy. "You knew?!" He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Of course I knew. Did you really think you could keep you having magic from me?" Regina shakes her head.

"Well… yeah," Henry chuckles.

As they laugh for a moment, the car comes to a stop. Looking out of the window, Regina sees that they have arrived. Henry jumps out of the car and opens the door for his brunette mother.

Regina gathers her dress and climbs out of the car with her son's help. "Are you ready?" Henry asks with a soft smile.

She nods. "More than ever." She kisses Henry's cheek.

" _Aww_ , Mom, for real right now?" He winces.

Regina laughs out loud and Henry is just happy his mom is laughing again. Not like those horrible years, already 10 years ago.

"Okay," Henry whispers. They walk inside the building and they see the bridal party are all there, ready and waiting.

"Oh my god," Ruby gushes. "You look beautiful!" She smiles brightly at Regina.

"Thank you, Red." Henry says with a grin, earning a slap on the arm from the former werewolf.

The doors of the town hall open, and the music starts to play. The bridesmaids she and the blonde picked out are lined up with their _groomsmen_. On her side are Katharine and Fredrick, Cruella and Maleficent, and Zelena and Robin. On the blonde's side are Ruby and August, Belle and Elsa, and Aurora and Mulan.

To others it might seem strange Regina having an ex at her wedding. But as soon as things worked out with Marian, or better her sister Zelena, everything became alright. They are both just happy that they have found the person that brings them happiness.

The pairs walk down the aisle to their place, and then it is Regina and Henry's turn. Taking one last deep breath, they appeared from around the corner. All the fears Regina might have had, disappear as soon as she sees her future wife.

Emma is also dressed up in a dress, which pleasantly surprises Regina and the sight brings butterflies to her belly and a smile to her face. The dress is styled like a beach dress but there is no doubt it's still a wedding dress.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The bridesmaids are all in their spot, behind the blonde, but there is still the empty spot of the soon to be wife. Then Emma sees both of them. Henry is looking so dapper in a tux and with his hair slicked back. Then Emma's eyes finally lands on Regina and her jaw practically hits the floor. ' _Is that goddess really going to be mine?_ '

The brunette looks beyond beautiful. _No!_ Mere mortal words can't even describe how stunning she looks.

The blonde salivates as she sees the woman of her dreams practically glide towards, Emma hungrily taking in every detail that will remain with her for the rest of her life.

Emma is so lost in her thoughts, that within a second, Henry is next to her, ready to give Regina away to Emma. Their son kisses the brunette on the cheek before letting her go. Smiling, Regina gives her bouquet to Zelena, her maid of honor.

The blonde and the brunette stand next to each other.

"You look breathtaking." Emma whispers, still in awe.

Heat rises to her cheeks. "Thank you, so do you, honey." Regina smiles happily.

"Dearly beloved, today, we come together to celebrate the bonding of Regina Mills and Emma Swan." Archie smiles as he adjusts his glasses. He continues officiating 'till it is time for the women to speak their vows.

"Emma, we have been through so much together, I might write a book someday."

They hear chuckles around the room and Emma grins.

"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. And I will love you forever." Regina's voice catches towards the end and Emma can see the tears forming in the brown eyes.

"Regina, on this day, I give you my heart. My promise is that, I will walk with you hand in hand. Wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, and loving, it will be together. I promise to not let my magic out of control, and pay more attention when you try to teach me to be better. And I will always love you just a little bit more." Emma smiles, looking at the small paper in her hand, not daring to look up while speaking, for fear of her voice breaking full of emotions.

Archie smiles, "may we have the rings please." He speaks up.

Emma and Regina look behind them, watching the smiling four year old ring bearer walk towards them holding a small pillow. On top of the pillow are two gold rings. All could just tell the small child loves the attention. It is obvious he is Emma's child and also, without a doubt, Regina's. The brown haired boy with big green eyes is for sure, theirs.

"Hi Mommies," he says excitedly, looking too adorable with his suit on and his hair all neat.

"Hey baby," Regina smiles.

"Hey little man" Emma grins.

Regina bends down 'till she is on the same eyelevel as her little boy and gives him a peck on the cheek. The little boy gives his mother the pillow and walks over to Mary Margret who is sitting in the first row.

"Regina, after you," Archie instructs.

Regina nods and takes the thicker ring off the small pillow that Archie is now holding. "With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward, you shall never walk alone. May my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home." Regina finishes as she slides the ring onto Emma's finger.

"Emma," Archie nods towards the blonde.

Smiling, Emma takes the remaining ring from the pillow. "Regina with this ring, I choose you to be my happy ending. I will love you until the day I die and our love is just the beginning." With the last part, Emma slides the gold ring 'till it's next to the engagement ring with the beautiful diamond on it.

Archie clears his throat, "I now pronounce you, married." He smiles. "You may kiss your bride." He tells the women.

Smiling, Regina puts her arms around the blonde's neck. With a big ass grin on her face, Emma wraps her arms around the brunette's waist. They pull each other gently into a loving kiss. Everybody in the town hall stands up and cheers happily.

The women could not wipe the smile off their faces. Zelena steps in and kisses Regina on the cheek as she hands back the bouquet. Regina and Emma take each other's hand and walk out of the town hall, towards the limo. Outside, the people who are only going to the party greet them, throwing rice at the happily just married couple.

Emma knows through her closed eyes, that folks are taking pictures like crazy. The rice hurts when they throw it but hey, this is the happiest day of her life so at this moment, she could not care less. Knowing the grains are probably hurting her wife, Emma uses magic to protectively shield Regina.

In front of the crowd, she takes the brunette by the hips and presses their lips together again. She hears the crowd whistle and Emma feels Regina's hands on her arms, smiling into the kiss. Pulling away, the women smile at each other, before Regina takes Emma's hand and pulls her towards the car.

When both women are inside the car, they drive off. Regina presses her lips against the blonde's again. Pulling back only less than an inch, "I love you."

Emma smiles and wraps her arms around the other woman's lower back, pulling her closer. "I love you more." She whispers, feeling Regina lay her head on her shoulder. Instinctively, Emma kisses her on the top.

"Your mother says we need to stay way from Granny's for at least half an hour," Regina says, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and kissing the pale neck softly.

" _Ooh_ , maybe we can get a pizza then."

"Pizza? I'm sure they'll have food at the diner, Emma."

Emma wiggles her eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Regina grins. "Fine, but only because we both should be happy today." She laughs while shaking her head.

"What are you saying, Mrs. Swan-Mills? That you aren't happy on a day to day basis with me around?" Emma pretends to be insulted.

"I like that," Regina whispers and puts her head back on Emma's shoulder.

"What?" the blonde whispers back.

"My new name."

"I love your new name… maybe I could have it too?"

Regina giggles. Emma always knows how to make her smile, even when it is not needed, like today. She is already happy, yet the blonde still manages to make her smile brighter. "Pizza it is then."

"Great. Marco!" Marco, the driver for the day, looks in the mirror at the women. "We're going for pizza." Emma beams.

"You forget that I can hear everything you two ladies say." He grins.

Emma smirks and tightens her hold on her wife a bit more. The rest of the drive is silent, both women just enjoying having the other nearby. Sitting so close that they could breathe in each other, that is how they like these moments.

"Oh, by the way," Regina smiles, lifting her head form the blonde's shoulder. "Henry got me this." She points to the beautiful white rose in the middle of her bouquet.

"Wow," Emma says, looking closer at the flower. "Wait, it that- did he use..." She looks up at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Magic," they say in sync. They giggle for a minute, then Emma realizes. "Oh my god. He has magic. Of course, that explains so much."

"Yes," Regina grins "the times one of us happen to fall into each other's arms. Or the times the elevator got stuck."

"Or, the time we got snowed inside your house, just to two of us." Emma nods.

"No, dear, that was real," Regina laughs out loud.

"Oh," Emma laughs with her wife.

"'The pizza place, ladies," Marco announces.

"Thank you Marco," Regina smiles and they get out.

In white dresses, they walk inside the small pizza tent. The owner, Tom smiles when he sees the ladies in their gowns. " _Ah_ , pretty ladies, having a good day?" He asks with a deep accent.

"Best day of my life," Emma smiles, putting her hand on Regina's lower back and kissing her 'wife' on the cheek.

"What would you like to have?" Tom asks as he smirks at the how the two women smile at each other.

Regina smiles, and leans into the blonde beauty next to her. "Nothing for me, thank you, Tom".

"More for me," Emma smirks. "A pizza with just ham and cheese, please." She wraps her arm around the brunette, too.

"Alright, on its way," Tom says and makes a young man, about Henry's age make the pizza fast. "Go stand over there, I take picture." He suggests.

Emma and Regina make their way over to the corner of the pizza tent. There are some other pictures on the wall of couples, families and parties. Smiling, Regina wraps her arms around the younger woman's waist. Emma places one of her hands on Regina's back. Smiling at Tom, he snaps a couple of pictures.

Both are relaxing and having non-alcoholic drinks before the party. The pizza finally comes and Emma is about to dive in. "Hold it!" Regina almost yells.

Emma looks up with a frown, but that soon turns into a smile when the older woman places lots and lots of napkins all over Emma's bright white dress. Giving the brunette a loving kiss on the lips, Emma dives in to the pizza.

Regina watches with a smile how her 'wife' practically inhales the pizza like a pig. Emma's enthusiasm encourages her to take one piece of the large pizza and she eats it slowly. Emma finishes the large pizza in 15 minutes and burps proudly at the empty plate.

The former queen sighs at her wife's behavior. "Alright, you think we can leave now?" Regina asks softly in to Emma's ear.

Emma smirks, "well I mean, if that's what you want." Wiggling her eyebrows and putting her hand on the woman's knee. This earns a slap to her thighs.

"Not that," Regina scolds, rolling her eyes. Biting her lower lip, "can we go to see my dad really quick?" She asks.

"We don't have to be there for just one second babe," Emma smiles softly. "We can stay there for as long as you want." Putting her arms around the other woman and pulling her into a hug.

"Good, I would really like that," Regina kisses her neck softly.

"Okay let's go," Emma smiles, not dropping her arm from Regina's back.

They get up and thank Tom for the pizza and invite him to the wedding party in about 15 minutes. He says he will try and waves them goodbye. Marco drives them to the cemetery and they walk to the crypt at the end of the large ground with headstones.

They walk inside and Regina lights a candle for her father. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist again, the taller woman puts her arms around the older woman's shoulders.

They stand there for a while, just looking at the large stone coffin. Nothing much is said, Regina lets a tear out and Emma kisses it away. Taking the flower Henry made out of the bouquet, she puts it on top of the tomb. Smiling sadly, they walk back to the car.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

The party is rocking crazy. Most of the town showed up to their wedding reception and all of them have a gift for the happy couple. The reception is amazing and the newlyweds are having the best time. Mostly, they are either getting their picture taken or talking about their upcoming honeymoon.

"Can I steal my wife for a second?" Emma interrupts Granny as she and Regina are chatting away.

"Of course sweetie!" Granny smiles happily and walks off to check on the food.

"Right this way my love," Emma says and takes the brunette by the hand, walking out of the back of the restaurant. They stand in the open air, looking up at the stars.

"What are we doing here, hon? It's freezing!"

Emma laughs, "Babe, it's June, I don't think it's freezing," But she still wraps her arms around her wife's waist from behind for some warmth. "So I have something for you." She whispers into her wife's ear.

"I thought all the surprises would be over by now," Regina questions.

"Well I have one more," giving the brunette a wrapped gift.

Smiling, the mayor opened the gift, and she gasps. It is a picture frame with a sonogram. Spinning around so fast, she practically wrenches her neck. "Are you serious?" Regina asks with her mouth ajar, not taking her eyes off the picture.

Emma just smiles brighter than she has all day long. "Yes."

Almost attacking the blonde's mouth with kisses; Regina wraps her arms around the sheriff's neck. Laughing, Emma kisses her wife back without hesitation.

"How far are you?" Regina asks with tears in her eyes. One arm still wrapped around her wife's neck, the other looking at the picture frame.

She holds the other woman even tighter. "About 3 weeks. Well, that's what the test says." Emma mumbles into the dark hair.

"I can't believe this," Regina laughs. "This truly is the best day of my life." Giving the blonde another peck on her lips.

"Moms?" A now, deep voice asks from behind them. "There they are." Henry says, holding his little brother's hand.

"Mommies," the four year old boy, Jamie says. He's no longer wearing his tie and his hair is not so neat anymore. "We are going to sleep at nan's and grandpap's now."

"Alright baby," Regina smiles with the tears still in her eyes.

Henry frowns at the tears but sees his brunette mother is holding something like a picture frame in her hands. As she is hugging his little brother, he snatches it from her hands. He smiles brightly as he realizes what he's seeing.

Hugging his blonde mother tightly, he asks. "So when will this one be here?" He whispers while not letting go.

"In about eight and a half months," Emma whispers back.

" _Ahh_ ," Henry lets out a breath, pulling back from the hug. "I will keep my mouth shut then." He smiles.

"Yes, please do," Regina warns and snatches the picture back. "Cause we all know your grandmother can't keep a secret." She says.

Sharing a laugh with each other, and Jamie hugging his blonde mother, Henry hugs his brunette mother tightly. "I'm really happy." He whispers.

"Me too, sweetheart," she smiles, pulling back and kissing her oldest son on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Mommies," Jamie says as he takes his older brother's hand again, walking toward the restaurant to leave the party.

"Goodnight boys," they yell after them.

"Oh Henry!" Regina calls out.

He comes running back. Smiling, she gives him the picture. "Don't let anybody see this." She winks.

"I won't," he assures her and runs back to his little brother, leaving the two newlywed women smiling behind.

"Our lives are perfect." Emma whispers.

"I agree," Regina whispers back, kissing her wife's lips.


End file.
